Nightlight
by Genocide Never Again
Summary: The team is watching a scary movie and now Marui can't sleep. How will Niou help? HaruMaru friendship.


This is a little something I've had hanging round in my folder for a long time. Just some fluffy HaruMaru friendship though it can be interpreted as something more (like I usually do). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince Of Tennis or The Grudge. The first is too awesome for me and the second is way too scary.

* * *

><p>Marui glared at Sanada out of the corner of his eye. He was sitting next to Yukimura, something that annoyed Marui greatly. Normally Marui wouldn't have minded so much but it was team night and they were watching a horror movie (The Grudge, to be precise) and he <em>always<em> sat next to Yukimura when they watched horror movies! He was the only one that didn't tease Marui for being scared! Nobody had stopped Akaya from sitting next to Yukimura like usual!

Marui huffed mentally as he looked round at the rest of the team for potential help. Akaya was out since he got just as scared as Marui did. Sanada was out too since he would probably call him childish and slap him. Babysitting Akaya had given Jackal selective hearing and he would be annoyed if Marui interrupted him from the book he was reading by grabbing his arm in fright. Yanagi was too down-to-earth for these types of things to scare him and he was very unsympathetic towards those who did get scared. Marui highly doubted that Yagyuu would hold him during the scary parts and even if he didn't say it to his face, Yagyuu would probably be calling him a wimp mentally which put Marui off. And that just left Niou. If Yagyuu thought he was a wimp than Niou would definitely say he was a wimp and worse.

Marui sighed under his breath as he grabbed his pillow and settled down for a long night of nightmares…

Marui shot up panting, eyes darting about wildly in the darkness. He bit back a whimper as the inky blackness seemingly swallowed him. He fled the room, only stopping to close the living room door behind him. Marui ran into the kitchen, flicking the light on and flinging himself into a chair, bringing his knees up to his chest and shaking.

Unknown to Marui, he had accidentally woken someone else when he had shot up. Niou lay awake, listening to Marui's laboured breathing and almost had a heart attack when Marui suddenly shot out the room. Niou waited a few minutes for his heart to calm down before following Marui, grabbing something from his bag as he went.

Niou saw some light coming from under the kitchen door. He opened the door, the hinges creaking loudly. Marui jumped at the sound, landing in a small heap next to the chair. Niou smirked as he helped the redhead up.

"Go back to sleep. The brat's dragging us to the zoo tomorrow so you're gonna need your energy." Niou said as he made to turn the light off. Marui quickly grabbed Niou's arm, stopping him.

"Don't! It'll be dark!" Marui exclaimed.

"Aww, is somebody scared of the dark, puri?" Niou teased. Marui blushed.

"Niou!" He said angrily, making to punch Niou in the chest. Niou easily caught the fist and pushed something into Marui's hand. Marui blinked and looked at the object. "This is…"

"A nightlight." Niou confirmed. "Yanagi told me that we would be watching The Grudge and I know you don't like horror movies so I brought it with me just in case…"

"Thanks Niou." Marui said, ducking his head to hide his blush. "But it's still dark…" Niou took the nightlight out of Marui's hand.

"I'll go plug it in then come back and get you." Niou said as he turned round and left the kitchen. He was back in a few minutes, gently taking Marui's hand guiding him into the living room. Marui saw that Niou had moved their sleeping bags so that they were under the light. Marui sent Niou a small grateful smile and Niou squeezed his hand gently in return.

The two boys slid into their respective sleeping bags and Marui was less surprised then he should've been when Niou wrapped his arms round him, one arm round his waist and one hand in his red hair. Marui sighed contentedly as he nuzzled into Niou's chest, feeling safer than if he had been with Yukimura.

"Thanks 'Haru." He slurred, closing his eyes. Niou smiled at the use of the old childhood nickname, also closing his eyes and burying his nose in Marui's hair.

"It's okay. Sweet dreams, Maru."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! And whilst I remember, is anybody else having trouble with the search function? It hasn't been working for me for months and it's a little annoying. Anybody else having the same problem? Well, either way, I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
